Memoirs Part II, Following Timeless
by gaylesam
Summary: Continuing the adventures of Timeless. Yes, I really do think this will be more interesting if you read the first part aka Timeless first. No? Well, that's ok you can read it later, as there's a lot going on in Schooner Bay today.
1. Meeting the returning stranger

**Memoirs**

_(continuing the adventures of Captain Gregg and his Carolyn found in Timeless. Yes, sure, of course you can just start here, but why? It will be more interesting if you read the first part first, don't you think? No? Well, that's ok you can read it later if you like, but there's a lot going on today in Schooner Bay, so here we go. . .)_

_Meeting the returning stranger – a scandal begins – Chapter 1_

Did it cause a scandal in Schooner Bay? Oh yes, most certainly, but that was not a bad thing, not really.

After all, it was a scandal that had been carefully and thoughtfully planned. Despite the planning, the residents of Schooner Bay that day (even the most unromantic) found themselves recalling years later what occurred when Claymore's "distant cousin" arrived in their small town.

It had been a common belief that their local heroic, historical sea Captain, Daniel Gregg, had cut a wide and handsome swath through various ports of call in his life in the 1800's. While the official records indicated he had never married, and that no descendents claiming him ever surfaced, the townspeople would have been woefully disappointed if he hadn't, shall we say, 'made his mark' by leaving some offspring in his travels.

That Sunday, when Claymore drove up, and the locals noticed a tall, handsome stranger in his car, they paid attention. Without any intention, the parishioners leaving church that afternoon, found their usual Maine laconic reaction to newcomers quickly set aside. As the stranger stood, and looked their direction, men who hadn't sucked in their stomachs for 20 years did so automatically, without prompting or even understanding why. They stood taller and squared their shoulders as if ready for military inspection. Women, who hadn't thought about such things for years pinched their cheeks, fluffed their hair, and looked into mirrors or windows to check their appearance before going to make their introductions. It wasn't as if he had done anything to expect this, request this, it was purely a reaction to precisely just who he was.

Surrounded by the quietly interested and obviously curious, Claymore introduce the newly corporeal Captain Daniel Gregg, as a current relative, a distant cousin from Ireland, and, or so they were told, who was a direct descendant of the Captain and who was himself, named Daniel Gregg. In his new public incarnation, the Captain made himself comfortably part of the gathering. His deep blue eyes, filled with happiness while meeting each person. His hearty laughter and courtly behavior to the ladies made him, shall we say, 'acceptable' in their eyes. At least it was recorded several Sunday dinners were woefully overcooked that day, when homemakers finally returned rather late from church. Not one woman admitted the real reason for her delayed return. Later, in discussing the new man in town, a number of quiet, but appreciative sighs could be heard from many dining room windows as they recalled a glance, a smile or just the warmth of his look.

Yet, what the residents recalled most on that peaceful, sunny Sunday, was the sudden, electric feeling that went rippling through the air when Carolyn Muir (often called the lovely young Widow Muir, when she wasn't around to hear), drove into town, and stopped by to say hello.

It began, or so it seemed, the moment she stepped out of her car and began to approach the gathering. Even though his back was to her, this Daniel Gregg sensed something. As if prompted by a force of nature, he turned quickly and faced her, (or so the ladies said over dinner) and instantly they exchanged a look of what appeared to be both a sense of mutual recognition and even more so, an obvious mutual attraction. At least, it was clear he was instantly entranced by her, and if the rapid blush of her cheek, and the sparkle in her eyes were to be trusted, Carolyn Muir had an identical reaction. Without prompting, the crowd parted automatically so he might step up to her. He took her hand and kissed it. Claymore stood close by, "Oh let me finally introduce the two of you," he giggled.

If anyone had been paying closer attention, they would have noticed he seemed to be so precise, so detailed that he might have been speaking from a script (which he was!). "Mrs. Muir, I would like you to meet my 'cousin' Daniel Gregg." Nudging her slightly, he continued, "AND we believe he's a direct descendent of the Captain himself," he chortled. She paused, and looked softly into the gentleman's eyes, which never left her face for a second. "Heavens Claymore," she murmured, "you've always told me he was a mirror image of the portrait, but I never imagined it could be so close, so identical." Shaking her head, she appeared at last to remember her manners, "Mr. Gregg, so very good to meet you at long last," she smiled. "Ah, Mrs. Muir, it is truly my honor, but it's Daniel, if you don't mind." "Yes, of course. After all, we've been collaborators, even if just by mail and phone for such a long while, and please call me Carolyn, will you?" Keenly aware that the crowd watched them with a singular intensity, they stood reveling in the moment. If you weren't aware that the newly visible Captain Gregg (pretending to be his own descendent) and Carolyn Muir had known each other for nearly two years, had been recently, if privately, married, and yet had never stood publicly together amongst their peers, it would have been impossible to understand, much less appreciate all the intricacies and emotions driving the moment.

Because she knew all this, and much more, Carolyn, who was still blushing, felt the pressure of all that attention. Realizing that he continued to grasp her hand, she awkwardly shifted to shake his hand, "I'm so pleased to welcome you to Schooner Bay. After all our correspondence over these many months, I cannot wait for us to begin work on the Captain's Memoirs." "The work, yes, I cannot tell you how much I've looked forward to that, but there is something more I've waited for," he looked intently at her. Only someone looking closely would have seen his slightly raised eyebrow and the silent suggestion of 'are you ready?' before he swept her into his arms, and before the whole of Schooner Bay kissed her passionately on the church steps.

With an audible gasp, the crowd went silent.

_Chapter 2 – "A Successful Scandal, Indeed"  
><em>


	2. A Successful Scandal Indeed

Even though she knew the plan, even though she tried to be appropriately hesitant at first, she found him irresistible as always. Despite the setting and the crowds, Carolyn found herself disappearing into their increasingly passionate kiss. When at last she opened her eyes, she was startled to find Claymore looking directly at her over the Captain's shoulder.

"Well really!" Claymore blustered. "Mrs. Muir, Cousin Daniel, well really!"

Finding it no longer necessary to play their agreed upon parts, both of them were increasingly embarrassed as they viewed the overly attentive crowd. An unequal blend of shock and approval, appreciation and stern forbidding met them as they looked around their audience. Carolyn turned a lovely shade of mortified red and even Daniel, not used to public disapproval, rubbed and tugged his ear to the same crimson shade.

Turning to Claymore, but clearly speaking aloud to the gathered townspeople, he tried to clear his throat. "My apologies. After so long, after all the letters and calls, as you know, of course," he nodded at Claymore, but paused to turn back and look appreciatively at Carolyn. Reaching out and gently holding her hand, he continued, "I have so longed to see her, meet her, and I clearly have to admit," he smiled, bringing her hand up to his lips. "You, Carolyn Muir have proven more compelling than I had ever anticipated."

Looking somewhat wildly around her, she turned with a cautious smile, "I, um, I might, I suspect we . . . perhaps I could suggest we continue this conversation in a more private location?" Matching her look, he merely nodded, and continuing to hold her hand he led down the steps to her car.

As he opened her car door, she took another look around. No matter what other questions might eventually arise about the arrival of this latest incarnation of Daniel Gregg, nothing would supplant this first memorable reaction. Turning back to him and resting a single hand on his chest, she looked up into his shining eyes. "Mission accomplished sir?" she murmured. He took his own turn, surveying their audience, "For now," he smiled, taking a moment to tuck a wayward lock of her hair behind one ear, "but don't be surprised if an encore is required." Blushing and grinning at the same time, she took a playful slap at his hand.

As if on cue, Claymore approached, "Claymore, you didn't tell me," she said over her shoulder to him, "that your cousin is so . . . impulsive?" she said more loudly than required. Without another word, she slipped into her car and headed on her way home with a definite sigh of relief.

And so their newly public lives became part of local legend and history. Their nearly instant and obvious attraction to each other started tongues wagging immediately across the whole of Schooner Bay. It also did achieve the unspoken, but clearly designed goal of distracting everyone from questions about why Carolyn Muir hadn't ever been interested in another man since her arrival in Schooner Bay. It also avoided any further uncomfortable reflections in the community about her well documented fascination with Captain Daniel Gregg. And to his ever lasting satisfaction, the confirmation of a direct Gregg descendent clearly added an appreciated 'bump' to the masculine credentials of the Captain. All in all, it guaranteed him the top hero spot of the small town for decades to come.

Daniel and Claymore had to run a small gauntlet on the way back to his car, left near his office. A number of men slapped Daniel on the shoulder as he passed. "Way to go!" and "Go get her!" floated about and a number of clearly disappointed female faces lined their route as well. Finally reaching the car, they saw Norrie waiting on the passenger side. "Uh, Mr. Gregg, I'd just like to welcome you to town, and . . ." he paused, tilting his head. "Looks like Claymore will be taking you on to the Inn?" "Actually no," Daniel smiled, just waiting for reaction to the final surprise he was to deliver for the townspeople. "I've arranged to room at Gull Cottage. There is no better place to work on the Captain's Memoirs. And I suspect," he said brightly, "there isn't any where else in Schooner Bay I'd rather be, don't you agree?" He watched with satisfaction as the eyes of those listening near the car got wider, and the rippled whispers increased in volume as the news spread from person to person. With a sudden look of insight, Norrie reached through the car window and slipped his business card into Daniel's hand.

"If you and Mrs. Muir would want to come into town for dinner, well, it's on the house. All things considered, I'm betting that would be good for business." He looked and smiled appreciatively at the attentive unmoving throng. "Yup, mighty good for business indeed." With a nod of his head, he stepped away and let the men finally get on their way.

Putting the car into gear, Claymore slowly inched the car out of town, heading toward the Cottage. "Captain," he said with a worried tone, "you know what they're going to think! Poor Mrs. Muir, what will we do?" "I wouldn't worry too much, 'Cousin' Claymore," the Captain smiled, leaning back in his seat. "If all goes off as planned, very soon Carolyn should be the most envied woman in Schooner Bay." He raised a finger to his lips to stop the flurry of questions he could see coming his way, "Not a word! You'll find out at the appropriate time, but no worries, not too long to wait, I think."

The sun was just starting to set when they arrived at Gull Cottage. "Captain!" Jonathan shouted as he scrambled over the wall, "Hi Claymore – come on inside. BOY do we have a surprise for you!"

_Start as you mean to go on . . . really? – Chapter 3 arriving soon_


	3. Start as you mean to go on

"Mom, MOM! The Captain is back," Jonathan called as he scrambled through the front door. "Daniel," she said with relief, seeing him walk through the front door at last. "Heavens, you can't imagine what is going on. I'm not sure it counts as a surprise, but it seems we still won't have a moment to relax!"

"Indeed," Martha said scowling, hands on hips, as she joined them in the entryway. "Exactly how many relatives DO you have Mrs. Muir, eh Gregg?" Holding up two fingers, she began, "First your cousin Harriet and then another call from Hazel, each telling me they're coming to check on 'dear Cousin Carolyn' this weekend so they informed me. Then more family from the Hampton's, another set flying in from Ohio." Adding two more fingers she continued, "But that was only after the first of **six** calls from your mother, or," she turned to look at the Captain, "YOUR mother-in-law Captain Gregg – you should be interested, since most of the questions she's been asking have all been about you!"

Rubbing his ear, Daniel looked from Carolyn's overwhelmed expression to the children's eager curious faces then to Martha's look of total frustration. "Ah, so Geoffrey was correct, they did see us leaving Boston then, eh?"

"So it seems," Martha continued building up steam in the retelling, "after getting Harriet's update about the strange man in Carolyn's house, they packed for a quick visit. They PLANNED on stopping in Boston, but seems after they confirmed the two of you had been at the same hotel. . ." "Oh, no, they did ask at the desk, I should have known. . ." Carolyn moaned. "I was not her favorite person," Martha continued, "call after call. 'So Martha, who was Carolyn traveling with in Boston?' 'So Martha, surely you can tell me what is going on?' 'Martha, for the sake of the children and my sanity, can't you tell me?' Heavenly days, and all I could tell her was 'I really couldn't say' I promise you that didn't go over well the first time, and got worse after every call!"

"Yeah, and especially the last time, Martha hung up and said words you said we were never allowed to say Mom!" Jonathan piped up. "And some we never heard before," Candi continued, "it was swell!"

"I need to sit down," Carolyn mumbled, hand over her eyes, heading to the parlor. "Gee Mom," Candi said following her, "so finally Grandma and Grandpa get to meet Captain Gregg, right?"

Settling in the chair by the fireplace, Carolyn lifted her head, seeing all of them facing her. Candi and Jonathan with appreciative smiles, Claymore wincing, Martha with a stoic face and behind all of them Daniel, with a curious grin and a twinkle in his eye. "Or rather," he said calmly, "they get to meet their new son-in-law, or nearly so since the official ceremony is yet to occur. But as your Mother said," he paused while he looked around at all of them, "there isn't a moment to waste, is there?" He turned with a thoughtful look, "Martha, when do you think they are likely to arrive?"

"Arrive? All in all I'm surprised they didn't beat you home," she said with a harrumph as she turned and headed back to the kitchen.

"Well then," Daniel continued, "time to get the decks in order crew!" Looking over the family, he continued, "Candi, Jonathan, you two go and make sure the guest quarters are in order, all right?" "Aye, aye sir!" the two said in unison, as they sped upstairs. "Claymore, you are on watch duty. Head out to the porch and alert us the moment they arrive. Understand?" "Aye, aye, oh never mind I, I, I'll do it," he sighed with a grumble, as he headed out to the front porch.

"Dearest," he said, sitting softly beside Carolyn on the sofa, "we both know you don't care a fig about what other people think, but yet, this is not likely to be an easy time. What can we do, how can I help make this easier my love?"

Silently she reached out to him, and without another word, they held one another. Seeming to draw strength from him, Carolyn finally pulled herself upright. Standing with purpose, she straightened her skirt, brushed a few hints of lint from her sleeve and looked at him with a definite glint in her eye. "Daniel Gregg, I've loved you nearly from the moment I first saw you. We've been through unimaginable adventures, impossible barriers and yet we are here, you and I, ready to build a new life together. Compared to all that, dealing with my parents, while difficult, is nothing to fear. Excuse me, while I wait with Claymore to help them make sense of our new life, will you?"

Without another word, he stood beside her, gave her a purposeful kiss, and a swift smack to her bottom. "Off you go Mrs. Gregg, and may God and all his graces go with you. All in all, time to start as we mean to go on, don't you think?"

Giving him a querulous look, and a lopsided grin herself, she headed to the front door with a purposeful stride. "Really?" she asked, pausing at the doorway. 'Really" he said with absolute assurance. As she headed outside, Daniel stopped and looked back over his shoulder and said quietly, "So Geoffrey is all this drama truly necessary? I might have thought a few restful days would be beneficial and helpful."

Appearing slowly behind his friend, Geoffrey Collingsworth, Daniel's old mentor and friend appeared. "Surely Daniel, you know nothing worth having is easy, is it?"

Hearing the Williams car pull up with a rush in front of the cottage, Daniel looked thoughtfully at him, "Perhaps not, but once it a while, it would be nice to see what easy is like, don't you suppose?"

Squaring his shoulders, he walked to the front door, opened it with a flourish, "I've so been looking to meet you!" he rehearsed quietly to himself, as he walked out onto the porch.

_Chapter 4 – 'Direct Contact' in progress_


	4. Direct Contact

Waiving aside Claymore's hand as he offered to help her out of the car, she paused for a fraction of a second in front of Carolyn. Her daughter's outstretched arms faltered and dropped under Emily's disapproving glance. With a look of immense relief to be able to sneak away, Claymore got in his car and headed back toward the village without a backwards glance. As the front door opened, Emily pivoted at the sound, and walked briskly up the porch steps, she faced Daniel with a look that would have withered a lesser man. "And YOU are?" she said, with a distrustful look in her eye. Smiling his most effective smile, he said in a practiced tone, "Mrs. Williams, I've been looking forward to meeting you. My dear Carolyn has told me so much about you." "And she has said not a word about _you_ . . . Mr.?" Carolyn after giving her father a kiss had dashed up behind her mother. Breathing quicker than normal, she rested her hands on her mother's arms. "Mother, you will never know, in fact it will always be impossible to say, how very much I've wanted to, waited to, wished to introduce the two of you." Stepping between them, she tried to put a gracious smile on her face, "Mother, I'd like you to meet Daniel Gregg. Daniel, may I introduce you to my mother, Emily Williams?"

"Gregg is it?" Carolyn's father asked as he joined the small group on the porch. "Seems I've heard that name before, nice to meet you," he said holding out his hand. "It's an honor sir," Daniel offered with a solid handshake and a nod of his head. To his dismay, he heard Geoffrey chortling from the staircase landing, looking over at Carolyn, he was sure she heard him too. He felt a sudden regret for all the times he had placed her in similar circumstances. 'Hard to focus while an unseen cohort is chattering,' he thought, 'and working rather hard to distract you,' refusing to look up at the landing, even though Geoff's amusement was clearly increasing. 'Blast,' he thought, 'I hate it when fate insists on immediate karmic retribution.'

"This isn't at all the way I had hoped to be introduced," Daniel said aloud, trying to focus on the situation at hand. "Please," he said, gesturing into the parlor. "Martha," Carolyn called, "could you please. . ." "Already ahead of you," Martha said stolidly, carrying a tray with a few hors d'oeuvres that she placed on the coffee table. "Coffee?" she asked everyone, "or perhaps tea?" "Or a drink, yes definitely a drink," Emily inserted, settling down on the divan between Carolyn and Daniel. "Of course," Martha nodded. "I could use one myself the way THIS day has been going," she murmured to herself as she crossed back into the kitchen.

Finally relaxing, Emily took a moment, reached around, embraced her daughter, and gave her a peck on her cheek. "Carolyn, you are certainly full of surprises. I cannot tell you how unexpected it was. . ." "Tell the truth Emily," Brad interrupted, "you've been ready to blow a gasket!" Looking at the group on the sofa, he smiled, "Mile after mile, it was 'Brad, what do you think that they . . .? Brad do you think they might . . . ? or 'Brad some other god forsaken guess' about what was going on." Standing to take the drink tray from Martha, he smiled placing it on a side table and he began mixing something for his wife. "And YOU Martha, you didn't help at all did you? 'I really couldn't say…' Heavens I thought Emily was going to explode," he grinned handing his wife a tall cold highball, "especially after the last time she hung up at that pay phone."

"Brad!" Emily complained after taking a long sip. "Your only daughter disappears, you see her leaving a Boston hotel with a total stranger, what else should I have done? How else could I have behaved?" "Trusted her I think," he said, handing a glass to Carolyn. "Look at how well she's done on her own, after everything in Philadelphia. Gregg, can I get you something?" Shaking his head, Daniel rose to pour his own beverage while Brad settled in the chair by the fireplace. Relaxing he smiled, "Yes, I think that would have been a good idea, especially now that we are going to hear what IS going on, aren't we?"

"Grandma, Grandpa!" sounded from the entryway. "You're here!" Candi shouted. "Martha told us you were coming today," Jonathan joined in. The disruption gave the unrecognized Mr. and Mrs. Gregg a moment of whispered conversation. "Daniel, we have to tell them. . ." "Everything?" he said shocked. "No, not THAT everything, but everything else." Nodding he reached into his pocket, and sure that they had understood each other he loudly cleared his throat.

"What I have to share, is not a surprise to most of the people in this room. Candi, can you please ask Martha to join us?" Skipping, she hurried out of the room, and returned with Martha in hand. Taking Carolyn's hand, and standing together in front of the fireplace, he raised her hand, and slipped the gold emerald and diamond band back on her finger. "I have always had a sense of old world tradition, Mr. Williams. If it were possible, I would have liked to ask you for Carolyn's hand, but alas circumstances did not make that possible."

Gasping loudly, Emily turned ashen, "Carolyn, NO! You're pregnant? You had to get married?"

"MOTHER!" She said, shocked and blushing all at the same moment. "Of course not!" Grasping Daniel's arm, she stood shaking her head. "Indeed not," said Daniel, stepping into the silence, "but you are partially right. We are married, as of a few days ago. If you can please calm yourself Mrs. Williams we'll explain."

And so he began the tale of how two writers, one descended from Captain Gregg, and one living in the Gregg home met first as correspondents sharing research, then more personal letters, and finally ratcheting up astronomical phone bills as they got to know each other better over the months. They explained their unusual courtship, and how they finally met just a few days ago. "Mother," Carolyn stopped, holding her hand, "this wasn't sudden at all." Looking gently at Daniel, as he focused intently on her, she continued, "I knew there was something unexpected, something special right at the beginning, but over the last two years I began to understand how every other man I had ever met paled beside Daniel. Compared to him, even when we weren't able to be together, everyone else I met was almost boring." Laughing quietly, Daniel continued, "Truly, there was something magical in how we connected at first. It took a long time," he paused, taking her hand in his own, "for us to make, shall we say 'direct contact,' but once that was possible, everything else fell into place."

"Yeah, and we think Cap. . . uh Mr. Gregg is great!" Jonathan offered. "You do?" Emily asked. "We wouldn't have wanted Mom to ever marry anyone else, not ever!" Candi added. "But you've only just met him," Brad said curiously. "Not hardly! He's always been around talking to us, getting to teach us stuff and making us feel like he was our dad, even if he wasn't," Jonathan said in one breath trying to get it all out, without slipping up.

"Sure, we always knew he thought Mom was really, really special, but that was OK because what we liked best is that he wanted to be part of the whole family, don't you get it?" Candi asked her grandparents.

"Martha," Emily said, looking thoughtfully at the housekeeper, "This is why you wouldn't tell me anything, you were keeping the secret?" "Mrs. Williams, I would always be honor bound to keep Mrs. Mu. . . or rather Mrs. Gregg's confidence and this wasn't my secret to tell. How could I have told you anything, without breaking that?" Pausing, and looking across to the couple, "But what I can say now is that I've never seen her happier, and over all my years, never seen two people who have taken such time and trouble to know one another before joining their lives together. It's a miracle, that's what it is," she said wiping a small tear away.

Nodding, Brad stretched out his hand to Daniel, "Well, even if you paid them, I doubt I'd get a better report and more positive votes of approval. So congratulations!" Tension broken, they stood shaking hands, hugging and laughing together. "So, Daniel, is it?" Emily said approaching her son-in-law, "you truly disappoint me."

With concerned face, he began to respond, but she held up a single finger, calling for silence.

"My daughter assured me that if EVER she were to marry again, that I would be there. So if you expect to ever be in my good graces, I hope you are prepared to make it up to me?" "Anything Madam, what can I do to make amends?" he said, looking to Carolyn for some idea of what he might do or say. Laughing, Carolyn stood beside him, "Fine mother, I'm sure we'll be agreeable to anything you suggest – I think I owe that to you, as long as it's here in Schooner Bay and not Philadelphia." "Done!" Emily said, leaning across and giving Daniel a solid kiss on his cheek and giving Carolyn a huge hug. "Come on," she said taking Candi and Jonathan by the hands, and nodding to Martha, "to the kitchen, we have work to do."

Watching them depart, Daniel turned to Carolyn and her father with a look of distinct confusion. "Welcome to the family Daniel," Brad said looking at him thoughtfully, "I hope you are up to it, it'll be a daunting few days ahead," he said smiling, heading out to the kitchen to join the noisy throng.

"Daunting," Daniel said aloud to Carolyn, "Daunting? What is she expecting?" "Nothing much," Carolyn said taking his hand and leading him to the kitchen, "just another wedding, one that she'll be attending, planning, managing, designing, running. . ." "Isn't that ours to decide?" he asked. Turning to look at him, she quietly shook her head, "Not any longer. The minute you said you would do anything to make amends, she was off. We should get in there, she had quite a head start you know." "She just left," Daniel said, "how much of a head start can that be?" "You don't know her," Carolyn said, "she's had nearly 12 years since I eloped, and that's a lot of time. Come on!" she smiled, leading him into the kitchen where they joined the family already planning around the table there.

"_Do you?" Chapter 5 in progress_


	5. Do you?

"_Do you?" Chapter 5 _

Sunrise had arrived on a cloudless morning in Schooner Bay. Exhausted after the last few days Carolyn was unmoving despite the ringing of her alarm. Fortunately her new husband, who had slept very little in their bed that night, had reached over to silence the small clock quickly. Somewhere around 3 a.m. in the darkness, he found himself unable to sleep, much less able to find release in dreams.

Caught up in the fast moving reality, he finally had realized that the world in which he found himself had little, no, actually nothing to do with the world of Captain Daniel Gregg.

'It used to be easier,' he thought as he quietly changed from this linen sleeping shirt to what he still referred to as 'working kit'. The jeans, shirt and sweater were in his traditional colors of blue and grey, but after never needing to think about clothes, fashion or changing wardrobes in his ghostly realm, the need to change, to even dress himself, took some adjustment.

Slipping out of their room, he paused peeking in at the children, smiling at their uninterrupted slumber, and then patting Scruffy as he hopped out of his basket in their room, as he followed the Captain downstairs.

Looking into the kitchen, he realized even Martha was not up and about yet, and with his canine companion in tow, he headed out the front door and toward the beach. Standing by the rock wall, where the path headed down, he paused letting the morning breeze blow across his face, and took a second to breathe in the fresh sea air. "I always miss that salt tang and sound of the ocean around me when I'm away from it," he heard as Geoffrey appeared beside him. Over their living years, first as a Captain, and later as a mentor when his rank and stature increased, Geoffrey Collingsworth had guided Daniel and helped him advance in service. Their friendship endured, even after their deaths, when they found themselves locked in the spectral realm due to very different and powerful reasons.

"Geoff," Daniel said quietly, looking at his friend, "do not think I'm ungrateful, or unhappy, but there is an adjustment I've yet to make. I am not Daniel Gregg any longer, or at least not the Daniel Gregg I know myself to be . . . or rather to have been. The things that filled my living days that centered my world and were vital to my day to day existence no longer remain."

"Oh, not that bad, I hope, my friend?" Geoff responded with a gentle tone. "Not bad, but unsettling, I must admit," he answered with a wry grin. "There is a whole fantasy we've constructed, one that'll become my world within this family I love so dearly. But to own that world, I have to release nearly everything that defines me. My history as a seaman, my time in the living world, the people I knew, the choices I made. I may draw upon that earlier version of myself, but I cannot be him, not any longer. But in so many essential ways, this remains how I define myself. How am I to leave that behind, to live this new life, possess this new world?"

"Ah, so we are dealing with the basic, 'Who Am I?' yes?" Smiling, Daniel turned, "That is not too far off course Geoff. It feels rather as if I were inventing a new Daniel Gregg, one who belongs and fits comfortably in this time, within this family and community, but to do so, means giving up so much." "And that surprises you?" Geoff said softly. "Touch the living world and whether you recognize it or not, you reinvent yourself almost every single day. Did you think you would be exempt from that? Daniel, it's a gap of over 100 years between your last true living world to now, how could you not be starting over?"

Nodding, he turned, "Too true, we did move quickly from the decision of the spectral fraternity, to marriage and family, didn't we? You think I should give myself more time?"

"More time for what?" said Emily who had been walking up the path behind her new son-in-law. Looking wide eyed at Emily, he saw Geoff breaking into raucous laughter, unheard by Daniel's new mother-in-law. "More time," Daniel said slowly, trying to think of a nimble response, "to appreciate what a wonderful world and special family I find myself being part of today. It is quite a change, and I thank you Mrs. Williams for making me so welcomed, despite the unconventional beginning."

"I'm sorry for disturbing you," she said looking around. I thought you might have been talking to Carolyn and I wanted to explore a few wedding ideas with her. "She is usually an early riser, like you I see?" she smiled at him. "Ah, after all the furor of the last few days, I turned off her alarm, so she could get a bit of extra rest."

It would have been easier talking with her, if Geoffrey hadn't been at his elbow, enjoying his friend's discomfort, as he could not respond to him. "Not so fun is it?" Geoff chortled, "Not when the shoe sits on your own foot, eh?"

Trying to make an unnoticed grimace at his friend, Daniel reflected that he certainly owed Carolyn an apology about all the times he had played similar pranks on her. 'Well, it seemed amusing at the time,' he thought, 'but clearly, trying to carry on a cogent conversation while an unseen person is chatting along, is too much to bear.'

"It'll keep until she gets up," Emily said reaching up to give him a peck on his cheek. "You have any objection to a wedding in the next day or so?" "Of course not," he said smiling and bending to give her cheek a kiss of his own. "I am a man of my word. My promise to do anything to make amends stands Mrs. Williams." "It's Emily, Daniel," she said happily in the early morning sunlight. "Enjoy your quiet time," she offered. "Martha said I was to tell you she has tea ready and we'll be having breakfast fairly soon," she said, before she walked back up to the house.

Touching his cheek for a moment, Daniel smiled, "I think I may like having a mother-in-law." Hearing laughter getting louder behind him, he turned with a scowl, "Blast it Geoff," he grumbled once he saw Emily enter the house, "I got the message last time! Must you truly keep chattering away when someone who cannot see you is present?"

"Sorry my friend, hard habit to break, but surely you remember all too well, don't you?" Geoff said apologetically. Daniel's scowl slowly shifted into a wry grin, "Too true, I admit." Turning back to the ocean, he stretched out his arms, and leaned over the wall, checking the beach below. "I truly hope there are no immortals walking the planet Geoff, it would be awful to imagine. To have to keep leaving bit and pieces of yourself behind, recrafting who you are, never being just one person, only able to share parts of who you are at the time. It would be ghastly."

"Regrets Daniel? Do you think perhaps that following your heart wasn't the right course?" Geoff said quietly. Silence held for a while, as the waves continued their rolling, crashing rhythm, then Daniel turned to look up at Gull Cottage. He made a small soft laugh, "Well, that is indeed a compelling question my friend and a wise one to ask. Would I return to a ghostly state, give up all the wonders of the last week, just to fully possess my identity of Captain Gregg? Absolutely not. Yet, if I could find a way to blend the two, that I would welcome." "Don't mind me Geoff, probably nothing more than wedding nerves. After all, I was a single man for over 140 years, and now with two weddings in one week it would be enough to make anyone in my situation unsettled." "Yet, as I told you at the beginning of all this," Geoff said gently, "we don't believe there ever has been anyone like you, or at least anyone facing all these circumstances, my old friend, in your state. If it reassures you at all, not one member of the fraternity regrets their decision, they and I send you all our best wishes."

With that, Geoff slowly faded into the morning mist, leaving Daniel alone with his thoughts. He turned with a smile, hearing Carolyn call to him from the bedroom balcony. He was going to attempt to rematerialize directly there beside her, but recollected he might easily be watched by his new in-laws. "I'll be up in a bit," he called to her with a wide wave. 'I may not entirely know who I am in this world,' he mused watching her head indoors, 'but I know who I want to be with **_in_** this world. At least I know how fortunate I am to have her as my own, while I make sense of the rest.'

'Give yourself time Daniel,' he heard Geoff echoing in his thoughts, 'change is hard, give yourself time.'

Chapter 6 – _'Formally Mine'_ underway


	6. Formally Mine

'_Formally Mine' – Chapter 6_

"And we all agree then?" Emily said looking around the kitchen table. "Emily," Brad warned, "this is not your ceremony, kindly ask for their thoughts. I think at minimum that would be fair, don't you think darling?"

With a distinct edge to her voice, she looked first at everyone else, and her husband at last. "Indeed. You don't imagine I would force everyone to accept my plans, do you? Carolyn? Daniel?"

'Awkward,' thought the pair together, and they would not have been surprised to find nearly everyone else around the Gull Cottage kitchen table had identical thoughts. Clearing her throat, Carolyn reading the responses there, finally spoke, "Mother, if this were Philadelphia, a 50 voice church choir would be lovely, but hardly fitting for a very small Maine village, don't you agree?"

It is astounding how long silence can linger, especially when there is so much separation between points of view. Yet, at last, Emily looked directly at Carolyn and then at Brad and nodded. "Fine, no choir, but it is your wedding, or rather your wedding again! So speak up you two!"

Carolyn opened her mouth, realized nothing that would be helpful was likely to come out of it, and closed it again without a sound. What did help was the soft touch of Daniel's hand on her own under the table. She looked at him, as he gave her hand a definite squeeze, a physical sign of 'We're in this one together.'

Turning to Carolyn's father, he nodded his thanks. "My faith in in-laws increases by the moment," Daniel offered. "If I might offer an opinion," he turned to Carolyn and seeing her agree, turned to face the rest of the group around the table. "I cannot speak for Carolyn's past, but today her taste, and I know for mine is well, is that we both desire a simple setting, one filled with people we cherish and a chance to at long last publicly declare our commitment and our love for one another. Surely that is achievable without so much window dressing?"

Emily sat silently, her eyes narrowed, "Daniel, if all goes well, this will be the only other wedding Carolyn will have in her life. Don't you want it to be the kind of event that is truly memorable?"

Finally finding her voice, Carolyn reached over to her mother, and grasped her hands in her own. "Mother, it's the marriage, not the ceremony I want to be memorable. Please, help us focus on that, not just this one day, all right?" Turning to her father, she continued, "Dad, I know you'd pay for anything, everything we might want, but truly all we want is the day Daniel just described. If you want to splurge on anything, someday take us all on an amazing trip with you, take what you'd spend and sock it away for the day Candi and Jonathan go to college. It is our life I want to celebrate. The wedding is just the formal 'it's real and legal', that's all. Help us pay attention to the real life that follows the wedding, all right?"

As she finished, Jonathan stepped up to his grandmother. Trying to remember what he did, and did not know for her purposes, he wrinkled up his forehead, and when he was ready, launched into what, for him was a rather long and heartfelt speech. "Grandma Emily? I know it's kinda hard to understand, but we all," he said gesturing at his sister, mother, Martha and the Captain, "we already feel like we're a family, almost like we've been together for a really long time. Can't we please just get all the fancy stuff over so we can finally just be a regular family?"

Looking over his shoulder at Brad, Emily felt her eyes tear up, and giving her grandson a hug, she took a quick wipe at her eyes. "Fine, yes its fine Jonathan. If that's what everyone wants?" Something hopeful and motherly was put to rest as she looked around the table; she had no choice but to accept 'no big wedding, not today anyway.'

Seeing his wife, still holding onto their grandson, Brad took over the conversation. "Well, if it's to be simple, why not here, why not now?"

* * *

><p>So at sunset, they gathered in the garden in the front yard of Gull Cottage, with the young Monkey Puzzle tree standing in for a more formal altar. Their friends from Schooner Bay filled the yard, from Norrie and Ed Peavey to the entire Helmore family, the late arriving cousins Hazel and Harriet, and to everyone's surprise, on the return loop of her media tour, Madam Tibaldi also had appeared. She didn't have an invitation, but said the spirits had told her to be there, and as usual, they were right.<p>

Together the guests stood in their summer best. Their faces ranged from happy to a bit confused, disbelieving and even straight out surprised in a few cases. But no matter their states of mind, they gathered to be part of one of the most unexpected unions ever to occur in their small town.

"Do you, Daniel Gregg take this woman, Carolyn Williams Muir for your lawfully wedded wife?" the Reverend Farley asked the groom.

Standing in his new suit, holding onto the hands of the woman he loved; Daniel looked around at his family gathered there in the garden. "To say, 'I do' is not to say enough," he paused, "throughout all my existence, I've sought the one I would love, the one who would complete me and she stands before me now. I believe now and always we were meant to be together and today, in front of you all I am pleased, if she agrees to say she is finally and formally mine."

"And we'll take that as yes," Reverend Farley said with a satisfied smile. "And Carolyn Muir, do you take this man, Daniel Elias Gregg, for your lawfully wedded husband?"

She stood looking deeply into his eyes, bright shining green blending into his radiant blue. "I do," she began, "I never once understood what I was missing, what my life could be until I met you Daniel. We both have come from a long way to this day, and I want to thank you for helping me grow, both in my abilities and in my heart. I do completely and absolutely take you today and always."

"And we'll take that as another yes," Reverend Farley said, with an even bigger smile. "And then, in front of your family and witnesses, I pronounce you Man and Wife. Ladies and gentlemen," he said in a louder voice, as the couple turned to face the guests, "may I introduce Mr. and Mrs. Daniel and Carolyn Gregg."

Cheers and applause greeted the pair, and within the hugs and kisses, they both were aware that Madam Tibaldi stood apart, and whether she knew it or not, she was side by side with Geoffrey, who had also appeared albeit as an invisible guest. She suddenly launched forward, "Carolyn my dear, Mr. Gregg, I know it isn't a perfect time, but might I have a word?"

"_Surely you know. . ."_ Chapter 7 in progress


	7. Surely you know?

"_Surely you know. . ."_ Chapter 7

"And of course, you should come too," she said turning directly to Geoffrey who had followed her to the couple's side. "What, me?" he said with great surprise. "Of course," the psychic said aloud to him, "I assume you know exactly what is going on, don't you? Heaven's aren't you Geoffrey Collingsworth, the famous admiral?"

Realizing they had no choice but to attempt to bluff their way forward, the couple feigned a compelling show of surprised confusion. "Madam Tibaldi," Carolyn began, "are you feeling all right? Who are you talking to?" "Indeed," Daniel continued, "please come inside and rest yourself, clearly you've been impacted by the sun or the crowd here. Carolyn is this one of your cousins?" he continued, needing to make sure she didn't know he recognized her all too well.

She tittered, holding her fingers to her mouth, "Oh my dear Captain. Surely you know, it's obvious to anyone with abilities that you aren't really quite alive, are you?" and then looking a bit embarrassed she said with a conspiratorial air, "but I suspect I'm not supposed to know that, or especially that it's you, am I? I am quite sorry, I won't say it again in public, but you know, to anyone who has a sixth sense, or even a good eye for auras, it's clear. . ."

"Sshhsh!" Carolyn hissed, unable to stop herself from quieting the disturbing commentary. "If we must have this conversation right now, PLEASE can we take it somewhere more private?"

Despite the crush of wedding guests, they swiftly disappeared upstairs, heading for some guaranteed isolation. As they stepped into the attic, Madam Tibaldi released a deep sigh. "Ah, I KNEW IT, I knew you were here all the time. My friends on the other side have been chattering about it for over a week – the amazement that someone was granted a chance to cross the boundaries, to exist on both sides of the ethereal plane. Once I heard it was a sea captain and a lovely widow, well who else could it be?"

Slowly Geoffrey became visible and starting searching the room. Holding up a decanter he cursed under his breath, "Come Daniel, this isn't a time for Madeira, don't you have something stronger about?" "Geoff, is this your doing?" Daniel said with mounting fury in his voice. Raising one hand, Geoff took a step back, "Shiver my timbers Daniel, of course not, but clearly someone within the spectral fraternity is a blathermouth, this was supposed to be quite private, at least until we finished the first year report."

Stepping up beside her husband, Carolyn grasped his hand tightly, "You mean this is an experiment? That you were playing with us, with my family? With us, with me? Daniel, did you know?"

Opening his eyes wider, and staring furiously at the psychic and Geoff, he growled, "You two, over there, sit down, and be quiet before I throw you both off the widows walk! I don't expect you to move an inch until we return." Holding his bride's hand tightly, he walked her to the door, and turned with a warning look toward the two perched uncomfortably on the settee, "Do we understand each other?"

"Aye aye sir," Geoff said with a grin, and Madam Tibaldi just nodded, not willing to open her mouth a bit under the circumstances. As the door closed behind the two, she turned to Geoff, "So Admiral," she began brightly, "about the battle of Vera Cruz?"

As they got down to the second floor landing, Martha came dashing up. "There you two are! Everyone is asking for you, and Mrs. Mu . . . sorry, Mrs. Gregg, your mother is nearly frantic, what should I tell her?" Looking to Daniel, with a mix of worry and frustration, and seeing that this time he didn't have a facile answer, she patted Martha on the arm. "I, or we could just make up a story, but I think the truth is called for here Martha. One of our guests was a surprise. You remember Madam Tibaldi?" "Oh that fake psychic who did the séance, OH wait, I guess she wasn't such a fake after all," Martha turned with a fresh understanding and a raised eyebrow, toward Daniel. "That was before I knew about YOU, so no wonder you had to get her away from the party. How can I help?"

Daniel took a second to admire his bride, and gave her a gentle kiss on her temple. "Thank you Martha," he offered, "let Emily and the rest know we are dealing with a guest who is 'indisposed', or at least that's what she's going to be if we cannot get her to be silent! We'll re-join everyone as soon as possible, but first," he opened the door to the Master Cabin, "the missus and I need a brief chat. After you M'dear," he offered holding it open for her to pass through.

Muttering to herself, Martha marched downstairs, preparing herself, yet again to take up the offensive line for the family. 'Maybe I should just marry Ed,' she thought, 'I'm not sure how much more of this I can take.'

Closing the door behind him, Daniel stood, waiting for Carolyn to react to the disclosure upstairs. Prepared for tears, shouting or perhaps even having to duck a flying typewriter, he was not prepared for her silence. "Carolyn, M'dear, I'm not sure exactly what I can explain, but. . ."

He however, was not prepared for laughter. Afraid first this might be a hysterical reaction, he approached cautiously. But to his relief, she threw her arms around him, laughing even harder, and to his surprise, he found himself joining in. Tears in their eyes, he wiped one away sliding down her cheek. "Carolyn, my love, don't think me ungrateful, but why are we laughing?"

Reaching for a handkerchief, she dried her own tears and his as well. "Daniel, you don't understand, do you? This makes it real – makes it part of our actual lives. Come here," she said holding out her hand, and leading him to the balcony. "Look out there, after over two years together, today there are nearly 100 people filling Gull Cottage, celebrating OUR wedding. Hasn't that seemed like a fantasy or a dream to you anytime over the last week? It has felt that way to me, so many times. In fact, everything has worked out so easily I've been frightened. The ceremony with Claymore, the magically simple steps that made you legally here again, all the pieces that fell into place without struggle. Frankly, I've been doubting my sanity that this could possibly be happening at all, really. And now. . ."

She turned, and gave him the most passionate kiss she could muster. Arms wrapping him closer, her hand brushing up through his hair, she opened herself up to him completely in the moment. Faintly they heard the cheers from the watching crowd in the lawn below. She pulled back, and she laughed again, seeing his face a most amazing combination of arousal and confusion. "And now," she said softly, "that we have a problem, a HUGE problem to solve together. One that puts all of the fantasy at risk. Now it finally feels real. Do you understand?"

Somewhat stunned, still holding her hand, he settled solidly in her chair at the desk, pulling her onto his lap. "No," he had to admit, tracing the edges of her face with one finger, "I don't, but that's hardly any reason to complain, you are a woman after all. And no matter the century, women are meant to be mysteries, I believe."

She gave him another soft, sensuous kiss, "And let's add that to the list of things you and I can focus on later, but for now, talk to me about the . . . what did Geoff call them? Think it was 'blathermouths', what he meant by first year reports and then what DO we do about Madam Tibaldi?"

"_**Chapter 8 – Worlds Collide"  
><strong>_


	8. Worlds Collide

**_Chapter 8 – "and the worlds collide" _**

". . . And so, my darling, does that finally answer your questions? I realize not all of them have answers today, but I need you to know that there are no other surprises for you. Whatever else is unknown is unknown to both of us." With that, he leaned back, and waited for Carolyn to respond. As she was still nestled on his lap, he was quite aware that while he proceeded through the tale, she had begun to relax little by little. It hadn't been easy, especially with Emily, then Martha and even the children tapping at the door, asking when they were coming out to the party, but 'start as you mean to go on' was still his motto regarding this new 'life' and he was determined that Carolyn came first, before anyone or anything warring for his attention.

"I think so," she finally offered, "but what do you believe? Are they likely to change their minds and force you away from us after this first year?" "Doubtful," he said with more conviction than he truly felt, "but if your psychic begins to blather, to start people asking questions, and raising fears, that might change quickly."

"I wouldn't worry about that, at least not this moment," Geoffrey inserted, appearing in front of them by the desk. "Unless I'm mistaken, don't you have a wedding reception going on, and shouldn't you actually BE there?" "We would Geoff," Daniel offered, "but there is still another problem upstairs that needs solving first. Any ideas?"

"Oh THAT, oh I wouldn't worry too much about that, not for a while anyway," Geoff offered with a frustratingly satisfied grin. Concerned, Carolyn stood up and walked closer to their ghostly guest, "Why? Why shouldn't we worry? What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing to bother about, she's just being kept busy, that's all," Geoff answered looking over her shoulder out the balcony windows. "Geoff," Daniel said with a low, grumbling tone, "what have you done?" "Well, no need to get into a stew Daniel. I merely, that is I've arranged simply, to have her spend time with a relative this afternoon." "Oh, and THAT isn't against a breech of a major covenant Geoff?" "And you are one to talk, eh?" Geoff rejoined with an obvious smirk. "Good point," Carolyn agreed, "But WHO?"

"Madame Blavatsky actually." "Wait, I recall the name," Daniel said thoughtfully, "wasn't she another fraud of a psychic?" "Not too much of fraud, as it turns out," Geoff offered, "co-founder of an alternative religion called Theosophy, but enough about your guests in the attic. I can only imagine what the guests downstairs think you two are doing up here in your bedroom. Scandalous!"

"And another good point," Carolyn nodded, "Geoffrey, you are sure we can avoid any further scenes?" "I should think so, at least for this evening. Blavatsky is a long ago, rather distant aunt of your Madam Tibaldi, and they have a lot to catch up about," he finished smiling to himself. "I personally think it was one of the more brilliant strategic moves I've made in the afterworld. Quite nice I think to let those two worlds collide, rather than yours and Madam Tibaldi eh? Who better to engage a psychic than another psychic, eh?"

Shaking his head Daniel turned to his bride. "Carolyn, may I offer you my arm, as we head downstairs to finally meet our guests together?" "I seem to recall," she said blushing again, "I once told you that I didn't need or want your assistance if I were to marry again. I had no idea how very wrong I was, so yes, absolutely. Let's go meet everyone together, shall we?"

Smiling, they headed out the door and with a great deal more calm and aplomb; they stepped down stairs to greet their confused family members and guests.

* * *

><p>Martha, having retreated to the far corner of the front yard to avoid the further hounding questions from Emily Williams, was quietly and quickly downing a rather healthy glass of champagne. "Ah, Martha," Norrie said quietly, slipping up beside her as she leaned on the wall by the road, "I was just wanting to say that your work in putting all of this together," he said, gesturing slightly around the yard and the buffet tables, "is rather fine."<p>

Surprised at the unexpected version of a Maine complement, she smiled. "Well it was not the easiest thing in the world to accomplish today, but it wasn't as if I had a lot of time, was it?" "Perhaps not," he said with a subtle grin, "but I kinda expect it would take more than this to flummox you, eh Martha?"

"True Norrie, I think that would be true," she said with a confused, but pleased smile. "But please don't share that with the new couple, would you?" "Ah Martha, I've been keeping the secrets of Schooner Bay for years now, you cannot think I would be unable to keep this one would you?" He leaned against the wall, looking over the crowd as Martha finished her drink, trying to think about how to respond to this unexpected conversation.

"So you think the love birds are ever going to make their appearance Martha?" he asked. "Could be anytime, but I think they like their alone time too," she said with a subtle smile. "How shocked do you think everyone is at the wedding," she asked, unable to resist finding out his thoughts regarding the views of the townspeople. "Guess it's impossible to know how anyone is likely to jump until you punch them, eh?" Seeing Martha's rather confused expression, he kicked an imaginary object at his feet, and looked up. "Suppose I was trying to impress you a bit, you know, punch the frog like in the old Mark Twain story?"

Finally feeling she had gotten control of the conversation, she laughed, and taking another second to view the crowd, and seeing nothing that needed her attention, she pulled a secreted bottle from the vines hugging the wall. "Norrie, might I talk you into another glass?" she offered, pouring one for herself first. "Indeed Martha, I'd welcome it, but before I make myself too comfortable here, mind if I ask you something?" "Surely," Martha said, finding herself more interested than she had expected, "what would you want to know?"

"Well," he said with a very long pause, "I wouldn't be wanting to sit here with you, if you and Ed had anything more formal together. Mind you, he hasn't said anything, but he seems to be over here a far amount, and I just wondered . . ." his sentence trailed off, but his interest was clear, as his look never wavered from Martha's face.

Martha, taking another hearty sip, looked over the crowd, and pointed over toward Ed at the buffet table. "Norrie, there's your answer. He loves my cherry pie, but truly nothing else that I know of today." Smiling down, and so softly it was difficult to hear, she was astounded to hear him say, "Now that's a rare bit of good news."

Wondering if it was the spell of romance after such a surprising wedding or something more, she paused, looked over at Norrie, did a fast double take and smiled. "Could be Norrie, could be," and feeling bolder after the champagne she finished, "I hope that just might be so. What do you think?" Grinning wider than she had ever seen him smile before, he looked up at her, "Well Martha, once all this foofara is over, mayhaps you and I could talk it over, maybe tomorrow night?" Realizing how bold he had been, he paused, stammered, "Well, of course, tomorrow might not be right, when ever you think . . ." He was startled by the touch of her hand on his hand, "Tomorrow? That'll be just fine Norrie. Our new Mr. and Mrs. Gregg are staying close to home, and I am sure I can be spared for a few hours."

Norrie took a sip, no, actually a large gulp of wine and stood with the rest of the guests who began applauding the newlyweds as they finally stepped onto the porch to greet their guests.

"Surely, it's a fine night for romance Martha," he said over the noise from the crowd. "Mighty fine Norrie," Martha said with a surprised, but satisfied smile, "mighty fine indeed."

**Chapter 9 – **_**"Setting Course"**_


	9. Setting Course

_Chapter 9 – "Setting course"_

"Thank you, we deeply appreciate having you at our wedding," Daniel said with great sincerity to someone he in no way recognized. Stepping back from another congratulatory hug, from someone she barely knew, and wouldn't have ever hugged under normal circumstances, Carolyn tugged at his sleeve. "Might you find your bride a glass of something cold, Mr. Gregg?" "Happily M'dear," he said, tucking her hand into the crook of his arm and leading her to the beverage table, nodding their way through the happy crowd.

"Daniel, I think I've been congratulated by every human being in Schooner Bay," she sighed. "And been hugged multiple times by all the ambulatory men, I noticed," he grinned. "Just as well I got you when I did, there appears to have been a great many potential suitors with pent up desires for you, my own," he said holding her rather possessively. Leaning up to give him a quick kiss, "And not a single one ever stood a chance, that is when compared to you."

They stood quietly watching the throng fill the yard, "Was it like this when you would hold events here in the past?" she asked softly. "I always wished I might have seen what it was like." "Oh, not too very different," he smiled, "the music was more gentle, the guests a bit more restrained but not too different. But without question, this is the best event this house has ever seen." Looking up fondly at the cottage, "This day, Gull Cottage has become a true home. It always wanted, needed a family, and now here we are, complete at last!"

"Glad you are both so very happy, might I have a word in a quiet corner?" they heard Geoff whisper behind them. "Over by the seawall, we'll follow you in a second," Daniel directed. Making their way through the guests, Carolyn paused and gestured up the road heading to town. "Daniel, isn't that Martha, and Norrie?" Looking where she indicated, he smiled broadly, "I approve. There was always too much of Jack Spratt and his wife about her with Peavey. Now that's a true match," he grinned watching the couple slip down to the beach not aware they were being observed, "A skillful cook and a man who runs the biggest restaurant in town, its perfect!"

"Indeed, you two seem to have all of the proverbial Irish luck with you today, don't you?" Geoff offered solemnly as they joined him. "How so?" Daniel asked, waiting for Geoff to get to his point. "Carolyn, your Madam Tibaldi slipped away a half hour ago or so, and she instructed me to give you this after she left," he said holding out a thick envelope. Curious, Carolyn opened it, and turned to read it under the moonlight.

__"My very dear Mrs. Muir _ Gregg; _

_I am so very delighted that your joyous and somewhat irregular marriage has lead me to one of the most interesting spiritual connections of my life. I had fully intended to spend time with you and the Captain, to try and study, to understand all the psychic forces that have allowed you to be together, but Admiral Collingsworth gave me something even more wonderfully exciting, my OWN great, great, great aunt Madam Blavatsky! We have ever so much to catch up on, and she and I are going to work together on collecting the true, direct records of her life and work. It will be one of the most important advances in the psychic universe!_

_Hopefully one day, I will return to peer through the veil of the mysteries of your life with the Captain, but for now, I am called away into the mists of the psychic realm._

_Happy Spirits!_

_Madam Tibaldi_

"Well, imagine that! You are right Geoff; it seems all the good graces are on our side. Then why do you look so disturbed?" Carolyn asked, seeing the peculiar look on his face. "Surely, you know Daniel, don't you?" Geoff returned, looking directly at his friend. By this time Daniel, had turned silently toward the ocean, with a visible droop to his usual formal stance. "I do," he said with a painful wrench in his voice, "it's widening the breech between worlds. And we're behind it, aren't we?"

"I'm not certain, but I would imagine it's a likely possibility. But don't forget, the sudden appearance of your medium may have also opened that door as well." "Yes, but she only appeared because of the events we have already set in motion. She might have expanded the riff, but she couldn't have caused it by herself."

"And you know my friends; officially I must report this to the spectral fraternity. While we were prepared to observe many things unexpected with your adventures in the world, this goes a bit further. But don't forget, I played a role here too, so my hope this will be seen as a curiosity and nothing more."

He was startled to hear Daniel laugh quietly to himself, "Daniel, it all MAY go well, but a bit early to laugh I think." "No, it's quite something else," he said gesturing down toward the beach. He curled Carolyn into his arm and pointed her that direction. "See, must be something in the sand, wasn't that where the children found us a week or so ago?"

Carolyn withheld a giggle as she saw Martha and Norrie in a somewhat awkward, but clearly passionate embrace. "What did you tell me Daniel once about Martha having an Indian summer?" she asked. "Looks as if we're past an Indian summer and into a full scale heat wave if you ask me."

As Geoff disappeared to make his report, the couple headed back to the reception, and noted with satisfaction that the guests were at last steadily heading off toward their homes. Emily and Brad looked up as they approached, and walked over to join them at the gate.

"Look at the two of you!" Emily said joyously, exchanging a private look with her husband. "Indeed," Brad offered, "I must thank you Daniel, my boy; I may never have seen our girl look so happy." Daniel attempted to respond, but to their surprise, he suddenly looked down without a word. "I'm sorry son," Brad said, placing a hand on his arm. "Did I say something wrong?" "No, not at all sir," Daniel said with a warm expression. "In fact, something quite right. My own father always used that phrase, and as Carolyn knows, he has been gone a rather long time. It just caught me by surprise to hear it again," he reached out and brought Carolyn beside him, "on such an amazing day. You made it seem as if he might be here, and you made him and my mother, who passed even earlier, part of today. I thank you."

Unused to such emotion between men, Brad reached out somewhat awkwardly at first, but gave his new 'son' a solid hug. "I suspect he is my boy, at least I hope that is true." "As do I," Emily said, giving her son in law a kiss on the cheek, "and if that part of your family is gone, now you have a whole new family in your life!"

They stood all touched, but not quite sure how to proceed, when Candi quietly approached the group and gently tugged at Daniel's sleeve. "Uh, Cap. . . I mean. . ." she paused, realizing she didn't actually have a publicly useable name to call the man who had been so important in her life. Looking up at him with a silent question, he smiled, "Candi, did you wish a word with me?" "Uh yes, if that's all right?" she said shyly.

"Well, that's just fine," Brad said glad to get past the difficult silence. "Actually Emily and I had something to discuss, or actually offer the two of you, but I think you have a more important conversation first. Sweetheart," he said, giving his daughter a kiss on the cheek, "how about your mother and I run our idea past you while we let these two chat, ok?" Carolyn looked at her daughter, with a fairly keen idea of what she had in mind. "I think that would be perfect Dad." Giving Candi a gentle kiss on the top of her head, she gave a peaceful smile to her husband and followed her parents into the house.

"How about here," Daniel gestured toward the settee on the far end of the porch, "would that work?" "Oh sure," Candi nodded, following him and setting down beside him.

"HEY, what's up?" Jonathan said, bounding up beside them. "What's going on?" "GO away Jonathan!" Candi ordered in her toughest big sister voice, "This is a conversation between," suddenly her voice dropped to a bare whisper, "the Captain and me. Just go away!"

"Well, geez, you don't have to get all stinky about it, fine I'm going to get some more cake anyway. See you later!" he said ignoring his sister as he stomped away.

Trying not to laugh too obviously, the Captain turned to the very serious young girl, and patted her hand. "So M'dear, what did you want to discuss?"

It had all seemed so simple in her head, but sitting here, she felt suddenly nervous and found it hard to find the words. "I kinda, I wanted to. . . aarrgh! I'm so stupid. It's harder to say this than I thought. But anyway," she pulled a small flat package tied with a ribbon out of her pocket. "It's sorta a long story, is that ok?" "Of course, take what ever time you need Candi," he said curious, but not wanting to press the obviously overwhelmed girl.

Taking a deep breath, she continued, "SO, it's like this. You know our real Dad died a long time ago, right?" "Yes, yes I do know that Candi. I know it was difficult for many reasons, and you have been quite brave you know, in dealing with such a big loss." She smiled shyly, "Thanks Captain, you always have such a nice way of saying things. And that's just a little bit of why I wanted to talk to you today."

"Here," she said passing over the package, "just don't open it yet, ok?" Nodding quietly he let her continue uninterrupted. "So Mom and I talked a litle about what I wanted to say, and I even thought about it before you got to really truly be here, and before all the good stuff happened." Pausing again, she tried to pull all her thoughts together, "SO now, whenever I think about having a Dad, it's hard to remember him, and I know it's even harder for Jonathan. I'm not sure what he really does remember. All I know is that now, when I think about who is my Dad, I think of YOU. And so I figured it would make sense if I called you Dad now," she paused again, looking up her blue eyes meeting his own, "and that's what I wanted to say. Is that OK?"

Silently he took up her small hand in his own. "I never once thought I'd be honored with having such a brave, loving, strong and intelligent daughter. There is nothing more I would like than to be your, 'Dad' Candi. It's quite an honor." He opened his arms and she wrapped a powerful hug around him. Wiping a tear or two away, and noticing she was doing the same, he stroked her hair gently. "Gee, that's great," she said happily, "so then go ahead and open your present now!"

Slowly he untied the ribbon, and the paper fell away. In his hands was a small mirror, a small stand glued on its back. The mirror reflected his own face. On the mirror was the outline of a heart, and in small letters at the bottom, just two words, 'My Dad'.

"I saw that in the general store last Father's Day, you know, right after you finally let me get to see you and know you. For a really long time, I wanted to get it for you, but it didn't feel right. But now, it's the right time, isn't it?" Looking down at the mirror, he saw the tears form and then roll down his cheek, without hesitation, he turned and looked at her. "Yes my girl, my daughter," he stopped and gave her a long, gentle kiss on the top of her head.

Smiling, she stood up, "Guess it's pretty late. Uh, goodnight Dad." She gave him a small kiss on his cheek, and with a bouncy step, headed into the house. He was unsurprised to notice that Carolyn had been quietly listening at the corner of the porch.

"Well, my Captain," she said smiling, settling beside him, and gently wiping at his tears. "It appears we are setting course toward our new life." "We are indeed," he said, grasping her hand, "and if all goes well, I see nothing now but fair sailing ahead."

Standing and wrapping an arm around her shoulder, they walked side by side into the house.

_Chapter 10 – Sailing your way soon!_


	10. Together

_Chapter 10 – Together_

Curled up beside him in bed, Carolyn allowed herself an outrageously provocative yawn and stretch. "OH, what a most wonderful morning," she purred in the bright morning light, wrapping her body around him in a most engaging manner. "I can't remember the last time I got to go back to bed after getting everyone on their way. Wasn't it wonderful of Mom and Dad to take the kids away on a small vacation for the next week?" "Indeed, my appreciation for having a mother and father-in-law increases daily," he said, pulling her closer. Carolyn started to settle into a snuggle, but remembering something, popped up into a cross-legged position on the end of the bed, "Oh, one other thing! Right after everyone left, Martha told me that, or so she said, "I just might head into town for a while to give you and the Captain some extra privacy," but I noticed she had on her best perfume. If you ask me, she's off to spend the day with Norrie."

"Well now, sounds like everyone has a special day planned," he said raising a suggestive eyebrow. "So now, with my parents off with the children and Martha spending the day with Norrie," she smiled in return, "it's just you and me." "Well, just the two of us and Scruffy," Daniel offered, scratching behind the ear of the small dog curled up beside him on the bed.

"I really don't understand. He never once tried to jump on the bed before. For the longest time, he was not your biggest fan. Now it's like you two have become nearly inseparable." Grinning, Daniel petted the dog happily, "Not jealous are you M'dear?"

Stretching into a crawl, she curled up beside him and as she nuzzled his ear, she whispered, "Me? Not jealous at all. At least as long as he knows when he should hop down. I don't think there is enough room for all three of us right now, is there?"

With a gentle, but definite shove at Scruffy's hindquarters, Daniel watched the small curly dog jump off the bed, and curl up on the rug below.

* * *

><p>Only the sound of the surf and breaking waves filtered into the room. That and the rustle of papers and the occasional scratching of a pen. Opening one eye, Carolyn relished the chance to lie quietly, watching her Captain quietly at their desk, reviewing some papers. Smiling to herself, she recognized all too well the intense look of a writer, editing, refining, polishing a work in progress.<p>

Sitting up, she slid off the bed and perched on the edge of the desk. Casually she picked up the typed pages he had just finished editing. "I'm guessing this is what you were working on before we left for Boston? Would you mind if I take a look?" she asked with a failed attempt of casual indifference. With a dramatic sigh, he gently plucked the pages out of her hand, and set them on the other side of the desk. "First effort M'dear. May I ask for a day or two more to let my expressions mature? Once I do my own assessment, then I would be cautiously willing to give you a look. No doubt, I will find many areas that I will want to refine before I place them in front of you. Do you mind?"

Laughing to herself, she picked up a folder, wrote in bold letters 'Captain's Private Efforts' and handed it to him. "Daniel, it took me nearly a decade before I EVER let anyone read something I wrote out of my own imagination. The fact that you are only asking for a day or so more proves you are one of the bravest men I've ever known. Here, put your work inside, and I promise to not touch it until you give me permission." Laughing at each other, he slipped the pages inside, and placed the file thoughtfully on the edge of the desk away from her. "Perhaps Mrs. Gregg, before I continue onto the next chapter, we could take a moment for ourselves?"

Without another word, he pulled her onto his lap, and he settled them together carefully in the desk chair. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and they looked gently at each other as he tried to hold her comfortably in the rather too small chair. Carolyn leaned back to look at him as she twirled her wedding band around her finger, "Husband. Friend. Partner. Writer. Lover. How is it possible that all of a sudden I get to be perched on the lap of someone who is all those to me?" Stroking her hair, he brought her close, so their foreheads were touching. "My darling, may we both always feel surprised, honored and delighted in our world together. Myself I hold to what I told you the moment we first touched, 'I believe it was love,' now all that remains is to show you in every way I might, how much that means." As he pulled her closer, the chair took a sideways lurch and she managed to scramble to her feet keeping them from toppling over.

Standing up and she tried to catch her breath as she settled back onto the desk. She reached out and grasped his hand. "If you've taught me anything Daniel Elias Gregg," she grinned, "is that anticipation only makes things better. Besides, I welcome the chance to just sit, relax and settle for a bit, without the dizzying pace we've kept up over the last two weeks."

Stretching his arms over his head, looking appreciatively at her, he asked. "So is this what married people do? Work together, figure out what goes on in their households and at the same time try to not fall out of chairs?"

"Only if they're lucky," she smiled giving him a quick kiss, and slipping away from his grasp. "We've had a long break, and it's clear you are ready to begin working again on your story, so don't let me distract you. I think I'll take a long, private bubble bath, and leave you to the typewriter for once."

As she turned and wrapped herself into her yellow bathroom, he watched with rapt attention. "Let me understand, you leave me with the vision of you amongst nothing but bubbles and still you expect me to turn to my story?"

"I do," she said with a self-satisfied smile, "you have no idea yet of how many hours I had to stop thinking of a certain Captain, his riveting blue eyes, and my fascination with all he represented, to carry on with my writing. It's only fair you have a similar challenge, don't you think?"

He leaned back his head and laughed, "Carolyn, as long as we are in this together, the rest will settle itself. Go enjoy your bath and I'll be waiting here when you are done."

"I am counting on it," she smiled. Standing in the hallway for a moment, she waited, listening. After a bit, she heard the sound of paper rolling into the old typewriter, and the clatter of the keys. "It'll work, I can't believe it, but it will, I can tell. Walking down the hallway to her bath, she couldn't help but think, 'I wish I knew what was going on with Geoffrey and the 'fraternity' but until then, it's perfect, just perfect."

Chapter 11 – in progress


	11. Prudent

_Author Note: A grateful thanks to my fellow author Upeasterner for the imagery of the closet scene I expanded upon in this chapter!_

**Chapter 11 – Prudent**

And it was prudent that she wondered about the fraternity, as they were at that very moment debating in great detail the impact of her life with her Captain.

"It is criminal!" one elder shouted from near the top of the circular room, its walls lined with towering white Roman pillars, their tops disappearing into the swirling mist above. "Allowing this to go forward disrupts the very nature of time, life and even eternal fate in both realms!"

"Criminal?" countered another, "Rather a long needed correction across millennia. We were never meant to be so separated by death, or what is referred to as death. Souls that are connected need to deserve to be forever joined. Who are we to deny that reality, that love?"

"Brothers of the spectral fraternity," Geoffrey interjected, looking up and around at the gathering. Their style and clothing reflected their original eras in life, but no matter their origins, their role was to speak for the eternal, not just their earthly perspectives. 'But,' he thought ruefully, 'that is sometimes hard to hang onto in a heated emotional debate.' "Please!" he enjoined, "Set aside your emotions, your judgments. What we face here is nothing less I believe, than the dawning forefront of a new age, an evolution that will blur the separation between what we have defined as life and death. Surely, the examples, the simple facts of what is happening today within Gull Cottage, that such a thing is even possible, should serve as testimony that reality is not what it has been in the past. We need to observe, accept and support this point of transition as our worlds become one."

"NEVER!" "Impossible!" "Who are we to refute life and fate?"

The lively dispute continued, as Geoff sat down in exhaustion. "I've been 'dead' for over 150 years," he thought in frustration, "surely it is wrong to have to work so very hard now?"

"Gentlemen!" called out the presiding elder, "that is quite enough. All of you know the vast majority of you approved moving ahead with this 'experiment' and the rest agreed to withhold challenge until the testing period was concluded. It may well be proven that we are at the nexus of a pivotal shift. I suggest we turn our attentions to other matters and let things proceed as they will."

"I second your wise counsel," Geoff agreed, standing again and moving into the center of the circular speaking floor. "My friend and his mate are working diligently to make certain the true facts of their relationship remain private. At this moment I can assure you that they represent no danger at all, at this time."

"And that psychic?" challenged a balding, round faced man with wide mutton chop sideburns sitting quietly near Geoff, "if you hadn't exceeded your authority it all might have gone to perdition Collingsworth!" "Come; come; now Van Buren, I've already explained all that to the satisfaction of the elders. It is clear that someone out there amongst the fraternity has been sharing privileged information, else the psychic could not have been aware of things afoot."

Grumbling to himself, the man looked around the gathering, and finally stood to speak to the assembly. "My fellow members let us end this squabbling. If we are witnessing a shift between the worlds, it will be clear soon enough and whether the activities in Gull Cottage are known or not it will make no difference at all. At best, it is what Geoffrey predicts, at worst, just a bit more rabble-rousing. Does anyone disagree?" "I do not, I support this view!" Geoff spoke out, unable to restrain himself.

The presiding elder rose, "Collingsworth, I ask you one final time to silence yourself. This issue, no matter your profound opinion or feelings, is not yours to decide. Kindly cease acting as it you might be able to make that decision on your own! And for you Martin, you were merely a one term President of the United States, and your voice has no power here beyond your own single vote. Let it rest!"

Geoffrey settled unhappily near the entrance, the shadows of the pillars falling across his face. He sat thinking about his friend and wondering, wishing and hoping his future with Carolyn would allow for a happier ending than he anticipated today.

* * *

><p>Carolyn was enjoying the quiet, trying to envision what the spectral gathering would be reviewing, and perhaps deciding about their lives, when she was startled by a thud, followed by an angry "BLAST!" "Daniel, is everything alright?" Carolyn asked, still soaking amongst the bubbles in her bath. Opening the door to the bathroom, Daniel stepped inside, holding his nose. "All is well M'dear," he said clearly preoccupied. "Daniel, what happened?" Sitting on the toilet seat, he looked discomforted at her, "Nothing serious, just something I could have avoided, but seem unable to remember." "Remember?' she asked, settling back down among her bubbles. Grinning sheepishly, he gave his nose another tweak, "That I no longer walk automatically through doors – and my nose pays the price for my forgetting."<p>

Laughing softly, she raised her leg, watching the bubbles fly through the air, "and to what do I owe the pleasure of your company Captain? I don't recall that you ever felt the need to keep me company here."

"And you would be most mistaken about that Mrs. Gregg; in fact I was always keenly aware of the moments you would relax in a hot bath." "Daniel, you didn't!" she said, somewhat pleased yet a little shocked at the revelation. She was bemused to see him blush and stutter a bit, "No, I never, you don't think. . ." "You didn't then? Not here, not when I was changing in that blasted closet?" Slamming the folder in his hand down on the sink she watched him stand suddenly, his eyes flashing, "Madam, if you truly believe I would be capable, would actually behave in such. . ."

Knowing that it might well make him even angrier, but unable to stop herself, Carolyn slipped under the water to hide her burst of laughter. Only after he ceased his rant, did she slowly surface, peeking up at him. "I am truly sorry," she offered, "I was just teasing, but I must admit I've missed the old Captain Gregg, and while mind you I have no complaints about my husband," she reached out to touch his hand, "the grumbling, sexy martinet who used to storm about Gull Cottage hasn't been around since everything changed. I'm glad to know he isn't gone forever."

"Hardly likely," he growled, "not with a woman around who insists on being quite so very female in nature. You don't truly think I would have ever taken liberties with you in that way, do you?"

Tilting her head, she took a considerable time before answering, "Well, I don't think you were actually in the closet with me, but from time to time I felt certain you were just there, on the other side of the door. Perhaps imaging what you couldn't see on the other side?"

Sitting back down, he gave her a long considered look, "I wasn't aware you were able to sense me quite that well." "To be honest, sometimes I wondered if it was me hoping you were there, if we were ever going to be able to make this, as they say 'work'." He stretched out his hand, and held hers, wiping the bubbles aside with his thumb. "So then, it was true for both of us then – I wonder what would have happened if we had spoken, had shared what we felt from the beginning?"

"Frustration, LOTS of frustration, I think," she said smiling. "We had enough of that without words, I can't imagine what it would have been like if we had actually been able to speak."

"Perhaps so, as Geoffrey always was prompting me, 'things turn out for the best', and so it seems with us," he said, reaching over to give her a gentle poke on her nose. "So my Captain," she said gently reaching up to touch his own nose, "you came in for a reason?" Giving her finger a kiss, before returning it to the soapy water, he leaned back, "I did. My first story feels ready for your review," he said picking up the folder, "and I thought you would be happy and relaxed, and in the right mood to be a positive reviewer of my work."

"And my lounging here, in the 'altogether' amidst the bubbles wasn't what made you try to pop in?" "M'dear that will always be of interest, but this very second, it is your literary abilities, not your other quite substantial gifts and talents that drew me here."

"You won't mind a few water marks as I read?" she asked, taking the folder from his hand. "I'm a man of the sea, M'dear. Water and I are old friends." Kissing her hand, he turned, closed the door and left her to discover what his imagination had created.

_Chapter 12 in progress_


	12. Finding Their Public at Last

_Chapter 12 – Finding their Public at Last - 1969  
><em>

As she turned the final page, and laid it face down, she paused and looked thoughtfully up at the ceiling. Even though the protests against the Vietnam War had not made their way into Maine, it was clear Daniel had an astute understanding of the complicated social issues, and he had compared and contrasted them skillfully under the guise of his own experiences during the Battle of Vera Cruz in 1847. Carolyn had not remotely understood how equally divisive that war had been in Daniel's own time, and it took his inclusion of a quote from Horace Greeley in the New York Tribune, that the Mexican war as a war _"in which Heaven must take part against us."_ to make her understand the parallel realities.

'It's like a modern Red Badge of Courage,' she thought as she closed the folder. His personal accounting of his time during that war was laid skillfully beside the issues of their current conflict in Vietnam. It was clear in his 'fictional' piece that the issues raised during the U.S. Mexican War were ones still valid today. His story brought out the contradiction between stated ideals and actual practice; the distinction between a "just" and an "unjust" war; the ways citizenship was defined and identified. The challenges in building progressive and democratic nations were all clearly delineated in this excerpt from the memoirs of the 'original' young midshipman Daniel Gregg, who fought so courageously in that conflict. The story wasn't just about heroism in battle, but also about the strength of character that had been required when he returned to face public distain after that war in Mexico so long ago.

* * *

><p>Wrapped in her yellow bathroom, a towel wound around her hair, she carried the folder back into their master cabin. She smiled to see him sitting at the desk, making an attempt at writing, but as she watched, saw he was truly making an heroic attempt to pretend he was not anxiously awaiting her opinion, her editorial comments about his first effort.<p>

Playing along, she walked over to the dresser, removing the towel and ruffling her hair into something like a reasonable style. She absently placed the folder on the edge of the desk, and perched on the bottom of the bed. "How was your bath?" he asked absently, but looking at her with distinct attention. "Fine, just fine," she said, still playing the game. "My toes are a bit wrinkly, but that won't last long I think." "Anything else to report?" he added after a bit, unable to resist pushing the question forward. "Anything else?" she asked. Looking over at him and his pained expression, she realized she had stretched his ability to wait any longer, "Yes in fact, I read the most amazing story. I'd have to go back to Stephan Crane's work to find anything more compelling."

His quiet, but obvious smile told her that he recognized the reference, and he sat straighter, waiting for her to continue. "Daniel, I know we never discussed the more difficult parts of your war experiences, but especially now, in the midst of Vietnam, I think you've captured the parallels between the times. You have made it clear that the separation between men as soldiers, their battles and the political reasons for war should always be distinct and separate."

"I thought you would catch that, as I've learned more about this conflict, the parallels became clearer to me as well. And it seemed like a message that might have been lost if it merely was set inside my memoirs, don't you think?"

She grinned widely at him, "You know, I don't think I ever realized you stayed so up to date on current events." "Truly?" he said surprised, "M'dear, it's been quite a long time since I was in the world, but did you think I merely stayed here the whole time, glowering and working on my sea charts?" Picking up a pencil, he made a quick note and continued, "That reminds me, when we get a bit of extra money, I want to donate some to that local library. In all my lost years, it probably saved my peace of mind, if not my sanity, to keep reading and learning through all their books. magazines and newspapers."

"The lost years?" she said, tilting her head with a puzzled expression, waiting for him to continue. Pushing his chair back, he walked over and settled beside her. He reached up, gently brushing the hair on the side of her face, "And lost they were, my love, until I found you, found life again." Cradling her face in his palm, he continued to stare at her. "Carolyn, of all the magic, the miracles we have in our world together, I think the chance to be in the world again is an amazing gift." Looking down, he reached for her hand, holding it as he did that first day, when they first touched. "To be given so much, so many new chances, to have you. . ." he paused, leaning forward, their foreheads touching, "I would be an ungrateful soul, it would be unconscionable to not want to give something back to the world."

Sighing deeply, she pulled him closer into her arms. "You will, I have every faith, we will together my love." The look of absolute agreement flowed between them, and unable to resist, he swept her into a long, tender, passionate kiss. "If I haven't said so before," he murmured at last, "of all the gifts, the graces, being able to have you, to love you is the greatest." "I'm so glad," she whispered, "the world would be an empty place indeed if we weren't together. Even if we never had this," she paused giving him a gentle kiss. "I would have loved you always."

Smiling happily, he pushed her gently backwards on the bed and stood suddenly and returned to the desk. "Now away from me you siren! I have been waiting for you to finish soaking so we could accomplish some work today. So if you could avoid being quite so tempting, do you think we could return to this bit of my memoirs?"

"Me? A siren?" she said with surprise, letting her robe slip off her shoulder, "what ever do you mean?" Laughing he lobbed a balled up piece of paper at her, which she caught nimbly and tossed back. "Fine, fine," she paused straightening the robe around her, and joining him at the other side of the desk, "story it is. You know I always assumed your memoirs would be much more of a straightforward adventure story. If it's to be story and historical perspective too, we're launching into something rather philosophical, don't you agree?"

"My dearest, I did not intend this to be quite so profound, but it is true, I understand what an average military man experiences when returning from a less than popular war. Yet, if my thoughts might help others make those connections, I'd be gratified. Where do you suppose this might find a home, could be published?"

She leaned over, picked up the file and sat reviewing the pages again, "I'm afraid not too many publications would have the ability, the intellectual insight to carry your message. The Sunday supplement of The New York Times perhaps, the Village Voice certainly, but they wouldn't pay for the content. What would you think of Newsweek? I know an editor in their current events section and they might well appreciate the historical and human perspective you could bring to their readers. What would you think?"

* * *

><p>When the excerpt from Memoirs appeared as <em>'Vietnam  Mexican War: a Soldier's Perspective'_ in Newsweek, the views, the writing and the understanding of how to interpret war in the midst of a peace loving society resonated widely. Daniel Gregg's interpretation of his 'ancestor's' view of human experiences in a war torn world made an impact across the disgruntled communities in the US. It certainly gave the _'Memoirs of a Seaman'_ a ready audience when the book came out a few months later. Young soldiers and younger protesters both finally connected in a common world, one that allowed them to see that battle isn't a burden a single person should have to carry once they return, but rather an unfortunate combination of events and circumstances that can take a person into a world they would never wish to inhabit or sometimes recall.

And in Schooner Bay? The community reveled in the acclaim, honored to have their Captain Daniel Gregg receive national attention and they finally accepted Carolyn Muir Gregg as one of their own favorite daughters, even if the local women still grumbled a bit at her grace and beauty and extraordinary luck in having such a special husband. As for the 'new' Daniel Gregg? He and his new family faced the normal day-to-day challenges of life with teenagers, aging parents and the ebb and flow expected in married life. And the Spectral Fraternity? They were paying attention too, and their final judgment surprised nearly everyone.

_So what happens next? That you can read about in the final part of their adventures in __**Eternal**__ coming your way soon._


End file.
